1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen receives commands based on contact with a user's hand or an object. Touch screens may take the place of a separate input device such as a keyboard or mouse. Therefore, their use has increased over the years, especially in portable devices.